Touched By An Angel John Walker
by girlmoustakis
Summary: If there were to be a TV series about Father John Walker, it would probably be started on Touched By An Angel. This is the story about how John Walker got his groove and became Father John Walker. Enjoy. Reviews are welcomed.


**TOUCHED BY AN ANGEL**

**JOHN WALKER**

BY

HENRIETTE MOUSTAKIS

TEASER

FADE IN:

INT. SOUP KITCHEN. DAY

ANDREW, the ANGEL OF DEATH, is serving lunch. His hair is long and he wears it in a ponytail under a small hair net. He quietly serves everyone until JOHN WALKER, a neighborhood bum, comes in and gets in line. John is disheveled, dirty and quietly keeps to himself. He comes before Andrew.

JOHN WALKER

What is it today?

ANDREW - ANGEL

Navy bean.

JOHN WALKER

Today is Wednesday. It should be chicken rice.

ANDREW - ANGEL

You have a good memory.

JOHN WALKER

I know when I'm hungry.

Andrew pours some soup into a bowl and gives it to him. John puts it on his plate.

ANDREW - ANGEL

See you later.

John moves on. Another man approaches the line. It is a middle-aged priest, FATHER LEONARD MILLER. Andrew sees him and smiles.

ANDREW - ANGEL

Hello,Leonard.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

Is he here?

ANDREW - ANGEL

He just sat down.

Father Miller looks at John, who is quietly eating.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

What makes him so different? He's not the only homeless man here.

ANDREW - ANGEL

God has a very special purpose for him.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

How would you know? You talked to him lately?

ANDREW - ANGEL

Every day.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

What should I do?

ANDREW - ANGEL

His daily schedule is very predictable. He has lunch here and then panhandles down the street. The money he gets he uses for drinks at the corner bar. By late afternoon he heads to the park, finds a bench and takes a nap.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

Where does he live?

ANDREW - ANGEL

The park. He has no one who gives a damn. Winter is coming. He'll freeze and no one will care. Last year he caught pneumonia and almost died. He won't make it through one more winter. You don't have much time. He's a good man. He's just another army vet who never really came home.

Father Miller looks again and John has left.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

Too late. He's left.

ANDREW - ANGEL

He'll be in the park by four. You'll see him by the lagoon.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

I'll see you later.

Father Miller leaves as Andrew goes back to serving.

FADE OUT:

END OF TEASER

ACT ONE

SCENE ONE

FADE IN:

EXT. PARK. AFTERNOON

John is lying on the bench. He is holding his coat very tight. He is already feeling cold. He hears steps approach and looks up. Father Miller stands by the bench.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

Mind if I sit down?

JOHN WALKER

There are other empty benches.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

I want this one.

John sits up and Father Miller sits next to him. Miller rubs his hands together.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

It's getting cold. Winter is coming.

JOHN WALKER

What else is new?

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

I'm Father Miller from St. Michael's church.

JOHN WALKER

The rich one?

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

Is that what you call it?

JOHN WALKER

Your people have money.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

I have been blessed. What is your name?

JOHN WALKER

It's John and I haven't. You're in my living room.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

Seems to me you could turn up the heat.

JOHN WALKER

I'll tell the gas company. What do you want, Father Miller?

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

I came to buy you dinner. You look hungry.

JOHN WALKER

No place would let ME in.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

I know one.

JOHN WALKER

Are you a pervert? I don't do boys.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

No, just a lonely priest trying to find someone to talk to. How does meatloaf, mashed potatoes and carrots sound?

JOHN WALKER

Sounds good.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

Then follow me. My car is just around the corner.

JOHN WALKER

Car? I can't remember the last time I was in one.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

It isn't much. But I do have heat. I'm not a pervert. I will not harm you. I just want to help a child of God. Trust me.

John gives him a quick look over.

JOHN WALKER

I'll go for the meatloaf and then I'm going back home.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

Agreed. The park will still be here.

The two men get up and leave. Andrew comes from behind a tree and looks up.

ANDREW - ANGEL

It's started. I can go now, Father. Some other Angel can take over now.

He walks away.

CUT TO:

SCENE TWO

INT. CHURCH RECTORY DINING ROOM. NIGHT

John and Father Miller are eating dinner. Father Miller is taking his time while John is shoveling it down.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

There's no need to rush. The food isn't going anywhere.

JOHN WALKER

I can't help it. It's good. Did you make it?

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

I like to cook. I don't always have the time. I'm a busy man.

JOHN WALKER

With all the people you know, you couldn't find a person to eat with?

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

I have a live-in secretary, but he's out-of-town with a family emergency.

John finishes.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

Would you like some more?

JOHN WALKER

Yes, please.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

(rising and grabbing plate)

Gladly. My cooking normally doesn't get this reaction. I'm told it's very bland. I don't use many spices.

(walking to stove)

I only use salt and pepper.

JOHN WALKER

You shouldn't be afraid of spices. That's why they were made.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

(giving new plate)

And you know spices?

JOHN WALKER

A few.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

(sitting down)

You seem to be an intelligent man. Why do you live in the park?

JOHN WALKER

I've had some bad luck.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

Tell me about it. Start by telling me your full name.

JOHN WALKER

It's John Walker.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

You have family?

JOHN WALKER

None that will acknowledge me. I'm an only child.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

So, when did your problems begin?

JOHN WALKER

At birth, but we won't go there. My luck really changed when I was asked to visit Asia.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

Oh, one of those boys.

JOHN WALKER

Things went very wrong when I came back. I was still at war.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

This time with yourself.

JOHN WALKER

How did you guess?

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

You live in the park.

John has finished his food.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

Had enough?

JOHN WALKER

Yes, thank you.

John rises to leave.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

Please don't go. It's cold tonight. Stay here. Use my secretary's room.

JOHN WALKER

I can't. My clothes smell. The sheets would too.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

I have some street clothes. And it couldn't hurt to take a shower. You are a bit ripe. Sit down and relax.

(gets up)

I'll do the dishes, right after I put on some music. What type do you like?

JOHN WALKER

Do you have jazz or blues?

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

I found an old album at a flea market. Have you ever heard of Lydia Lane?

JOHN WALKER

Have I? She was great. I wore out my albums. What ever happened to her?

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

She's still alive, somewhere. I'll put it on.

He puts on the album and goes to the sink and starts washing.

JOHN WALKER

You are so at peace. How did you do it?

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

God gives me peace. Maybe you should try it.

JOHN WALKER

Become a priest?

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

No, just a man who loves him and himself in that order.

John quietly watches Father Miller does the dishes. He walks over to the record player and picks up the album. A full picture of a young Lydia Lane is on the cover. He takes it and starts to read the back. Father Miller continues washing and speaks quietly to himself.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

Well God, he's here. Please tell me what to do next. The ball is in your court.

JOHN WALKER

Did you say something?

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

No, I was just talking to myself.

He continues washing as John relaxes and listens, still watching Father Miller in amazement.

CUT TO:

SCENE THREE

INT. SOUP KITCHEN. NEXT DAY.

Father Miller enters and approaches the line expecting to find Andrew. Instead SAM the ANGEL, is working. Sam looks up.

SAM - ANGEL

Can I help you, Father?

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

Where's Andrew?

SAM - ANGEL

Moved on. I work here now. My name is Sam.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

I'm Father Leonard Miller.

SAM - ANGEL

How can I help you?

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

I don't know where to begin. Andrew started me on this. He asked me to help one of your patrons.

SAM - ANGEL

The Walker boy?

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

You know?

SAM - ANGEL

Andrew told me before he left. How can I be of help?

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

He's homeless and lives in the park. Last night he slept at the rectory.

SAM - ANGEL

That's good. It was a cold night. They found two bodies.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

I was wondering if you know of a room.

SAM - ANGEL

I've got one in the back. Course it won't be free.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

He doesn't have money.

SAM - ANGEL

Has he got two hands?

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

Yes.

SAM - ANGEL

I can use him. Where is he?

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

Outside.

SAM - ANGEL

Bring the boy in.

Father Miller leaves and returns with John. John is in clean clothes and shaven.

SAM - ANGEL

My, that's quite a change.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

Strange what a shower and a shave will do. John, this is Sam. He's in charge of the kitchen.

JOHN WALKER

What happened to Andrew?

SAM - ANGEL

He's working elsewhere. He had quite a busy night and won't be coming back. Father tells me you need a room. I have one in the back. It isn't free.

JOHN WALKER

I have no money.

SAM - ANGEL

(throws him apron)

Here, put this on. You can have the room as long as you work.

JOHN WALKER

What would I do?

SAM - ANGEL

Cook, serve and clean. The same thing I do. Winter is close. This place gets very busy.

John looks at Father Miller.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

Sounds like a good offer to me.

JOHN WALKER

At least for the winter.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

I leave you in good hands. Go with God, John.

JOHN WALKER

Thank you, Father.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

My name is Leonard.

(to Sam)

Take good care of him.

Father Miller leaves. Sam turns to John.

SAM - ANGEL

Well, put it on. You have work to do.

CUT TO:

SCENE FOUR

INT. SOUP KITCHEN. DAY. A WEEK LATER

Sam is wiping some tables and John is serving when Father Miller enters. Sam sees him, smiles and walks over.

SAM - ANGEL

Hello, Leonard. What brings you here?

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

I came to see how John is doing.

SAM - ANGEL

He's doing fine. He works very hard.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

How is he as a tenant?

SAM - ANGEL

Keeps to himself and reads a lot.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

And his drinking?

SAM - ANGEL

I keep him too busy to drink. Now that he's discovered my library he doesn't seem to need it.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

What does he read?

SAM - ANGEL

Anything and everything. You wouldn't have some books you don't need?

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

Plenty. I'll bring them over. May I speak to him?

SAM - ANGEL

Sure. John? You take over the tables. I'll do the line.

JOHN WALKER

Be right there.

John comes over and sees Leonard.

JOHN WALKER

Hello, Father.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

My name is Leonard.

Sam goes behind the line and continues serving.

JOHN WALKER

What do you want?

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

I came to see how you're doing.

JOHN WALKER

Okay.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

Keeping warm?

JOHN WALKER

Yes. It's nice having a bed to sleep on. Benches leave marks.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

Sam tells me you like to read?

JOHN WALKER

Keeps me busy.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

I have some books at the rectory. I'll bring some down. What else have you been doing?

JOHN WALKER

I joined a new gym. It's around the corner.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

You like martial arts?

JOHN WALKER

Sam says a healthy body helps a healthy mind. Nothing wrong with a little exercise.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

Just as long as it stays as exercise. I don't want to hear you kung-fuing the neighborhood.

JOHN WALKER

You don't have to worry about that. I'm not very good. My master says I have a long way to go.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

Well, I better go. I have religious errands to run. I'll be back with some books.

JOHN WALKER

I'll be looking for you. Father, I mean Leonard?

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

Yes, John?

JOHN WALKER

Sam has a record player in back. You think I could borrow your Lane album?

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

Of course. I have to go. You have to buff tables.

Father Miller leaves and John starts working. Andrew shows up by Sam. Sam is the only one who can see him.

SAM - ANGEL

What do you think, Andrew?

ANDREW - ANGEL

He's on his way.

SAM - ANGEL

Can you stay?

ANDREW - ANGEL

No, tonight will be another bad night.

SAM - ANGEL

How many?

ANDREW - ANGEL

Three more too many. I wish there were something I could do. These people could have full lives. I don't like taking them home. They have so much to offer.

SAM - ANGEL

At least you could save this one.

ANDREW - ANGEL

And he in turn will save many others. He will be an Angel in disguise.

(looks at watch)

I have to go. I have a five-thirty. Take good care of him. He's very special.

SAM - ANGEL

You have my promise.

CUT TO:

SCENE FIVE

INT. SMALL BACK BEDROOM. NIGHT.

John is looking over a box of books when Sam enters.

SAM - ANGEL

I see Leonard came through?

JOHN WALKER

There are so many I don't know where to begin.

Sam picks up a few books and sits down.

SAM - ANGEL

They're all very good. Leonard is a good man.

JOHN WALKER

Yes he is. Why are you here?

SAM - ANGEL

I came to ask you a question.

JOHN WALKER

Ask?

SAM - ANGEL

Have you thought about what you want to do with your life?

JOHN WALKER

Not yet. I'm just now starting to enjoy food and heat.

SAM - ANGEL

You'll have to earn a living some time. You're a smart man. I can't see you working a soup kitchen all your life.

JOHN WALKER

Are you firing me?

SAM - ANGEL

Not yet. But I do what you to move on. You deserve more. What did you do in the army?

JOHN WALKER

I was a medic.

SAM - ANGEL

They trusted you with their lives. That was an important position. Don't you want that back?

JOHN WALKER

Not the war part?

SAM - ANGEL

Tell you what? There's a vocational school in town. I'll go pick up some brochures and bring them to you. Maybe you'll get some ideas.

(rises)

For now, enjoy your reading.

Sam leaves as John still checks the books.

FADE OUT:

END OF ACT

ACT TWO

FADE IN:

SCENE ONE

INT. CHURCH RECTORY. DAY

Father Miller is sitting and reading. He is preparing for a sermon. A knock is heard and John enters. Father Miller looks up. John is holding a bag.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

John? What are you doing here?

JOHN WALKER

I was in the area.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

What's in the bag?

JOHN WALKER

I hit a used bookstore. He was throwing them out.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

You've become a regular sponge.

JOHN WALKER

I like reading. What are you doing?

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

Writing Sunday's sermon. Christmas is coming. I have to get creative. You never come to church.

JOHN WALKER

It's really not my thing.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

What is?

JOHN WALKER

I don't know. Sam got me some brochures.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

Well, you're not missing anything. I hear my sermons are very dry. I've even seen some people fall asleep.

JOHN WALKER

Maybe if you wrote from your heart and not your head. That's what I would do. I'm sure the big guy wouldn't mind.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

Big guy? Have some respect? That's God you're talking about. Besides, it isn't that easy. You have to follow certain procedures. Sermons are not all hot air.

JOHN WALKER

I wouldn't know. That's one brochure I don't have. I have everything from plumbing to computers. Could you get me some information on what you do? I might surprise you.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

I can, but there's one thing you need to know. It has to come from your heart. You won't be fixing a toilet.

JOHN WALKER

A brochure couldn't hurt.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

Okay. I'll contact a few schools. But you have to do one thing for me. Come to church. It's time you saw me in action and observed the ritual. Think of it as a learning experience. Can I count on you this Sunday? Sam comes.

JOHN WALKER

I'll come with Sam.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

God. After mass I'll give you the brochures.

JOHN WALKER

I'll leave you to your work. I have to do mine. See you Sunday.

John starts to leave and turns.

JOHN WALKER

Thank you, Leonard.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

For what?

JOHN WALKER

For giving a damn.

He leaves and Father Miller goes back to writing.

CUT TO:

SCENE TWO

INT. ST. MICHAEL'S CHURCH. SUNDAY MORNING

Mass has ended and everyone is leaving. Father Miller is starting to take off his robes when John and Sam approach. Father Miller turns and smiles at John.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

I see you've made it.

JOHN WALKER

Sam convinced me to show up. Do you have the brochures?

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

I have a few in my office. It may take me awhile to find them. My secretary had a family emergency. He knows my desk like the back of his hand. I'm lost without him.

SAM - ANGEL

How long will he be gone?

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

A few weeks. So, John, have you decided what you want to do with the rest of your life?

JOHN WALKER

Not yet. I am sure about one thing. Whatever school I choose they all want my SAT score.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

What's the problem?

JOHN WALKER

I never took the test. I wouldn't know what's on it. How do I study?

SAM - ANGEL

I can help you both. I have a friend who can tutor you. And Leonard, I will lend you John for a few weeks.

JOHN WALKER

What about the kitchen?

SAM - ANGEL

I ran it before you and can run it without you. Right now Father Miller needs you.

JOHN WALKER

I feel like a ball.

SAM - ANGEL

You will till you make up your mind. How about it, Leonard? You want my John?

JOHN WALKER

I can't type.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

You won't have to. My man takes phone calls, arranges my appointments, gets me ready for mass, and other small errands. Can you cook?

JOHN WALKER

I can boil water. I'm afraid it's only mac and cheese.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

Don't worry. I know a few things. Come with me. I have a job for you.

JOHN WALKER

Already?

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

We're having a bazaar next week. I need help bringing up some boxes from the basement. Maybe I can sell some of it.

JOHN WALKER

And if you don't?

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

It goes into the trash. My predecessor was a pack rat. After we clean house I'll find you the brochures.

SAM - ANGEL

Take good care of him.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

I'll do my best. Let's go, John.

John and Leonard walk off. Sam looks up.

SAM - ANGEL

Step two has begun.

He smiles and walks off.

CUT TO:

SCENE THREE

INT. CHURCH RECTORY OFFICE. DAY

John and Father Miller come up carrying boxes of junk. A saxophone is seen in Miller's box. They put them down and dust flies.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

I hope you don't mind working up here. I didn't want rats for company.

JOHN WALKER

There aren't any in these boxes?

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

(smiling)

I hope not.

They begin taking stuff out.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

Stack one we can try and sell. Stack two sees the trash bin.

JOHN WALKER

Can we hear some music? It will help pass the time.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

Good idea. Put on the Lane album. I found another one.

JOHN WALKER

(walking over to player)

You like her?

He puts on the record.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

I've never been a fan but she's growing on me.

(pulls out sax)

Well, someone was a music fan.

JOHN WALKER

Maybe the guy before you?

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

I guess we'll never know.

JOHN WALKER

(picking up sax)

I used to play one in my school band.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

Were you any good?

JOHN WALKER

Too good. They threw me out. I refused to follow the sheet music. I always wanted to improvise. Even then I was a rebel. I just didn't have a cause yet.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

You will.

JOHN WALKER

How do you know?

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

(smiling)

Trust me. I have it on a higher authority. Can it be salvaged?

JOHN WALKER

(examining it)

After a good clean up. Let's see.

He tries to play and a terrible sound comes out. He puts it down.

JOHN WALKER

A clean up and a lot of prayers.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

Tell you what? I don't play. If you can get that thing to make any sound but noise, it's yours.

JOHN WALKER

What about the bazaar? It might get some money.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

Consider it a present.

JOHN WALKER

Just one I have to work for.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

Nobody said life was easy.

Sam and TESS THE ANGEL walks in. The men don't see them.

SAM - ANGEL

Anybody home?

The men turn.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

I hope so. Hello,Sam.

SAM - ANGEL

Hello, Father. I brought the tutor. This is my friend, Tess.

Father Miller walks over and shakes her hand. John stands.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

Nice to meet you, Tess. I'm Father Leonard Miller.

(to John)

This is your student, John Walker.

John and Tess shake hands.

JOHN WALKER

You came early. That was fast.

TESS - ANGEL

I was in the area. I hear you need help with the SAT.

JOHN WALKER

All the schools want it.

TESS - ANGEL

Then I'm your woman.

(looks at record player)

I see you have Lydia Lane?

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

You know about her?

TESS - ANGEL

Know about her? I met her. I was there when she was going through a bad time. I was there holding her hand.

JOHN WALKER

When?

TESS - ANGEL

Her friend, Billie Holiday, had just died from a drug overdose. Lydia was running a close second. They did everything together. I was there when she went through withdrawal. It was not pretty. But, she made it and is alive today.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

What is she doing?

TESS - ANGEL

Serving God. But I didn't come here to talk about old memories. I came to create new ones. How does tomorrow sound?

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

(to John)

Well?

JOHN WALKER

Sounds good to me.

TESS - ANGEL

See you then.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

I hate to break this up but I still need his help with more boxes. Let's go, John. Nice meeting you, Tess. I'll see you tomorrow.

The two men leave. Tess walks over and holds the album and smiles. Sam comes by and puts his hand on her shoulder.

TESS - ANGEL

It's finally happening.

SAM - ANGEL

I love it when a plan starts to work.

Tess puts down the album and they leave. The album continues playing as more footsteps are heard from the basement.

CUT TO:

SCENE FOUR

INT. JOHN'S BEDROOM. MORNING

John is asleep when Father Miller rouses him. John turns.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

Wake up, John.

JOHN WALKER

What for?

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

We have quite a few jobs to do today.

JOHN WALKER

It's too early for mass.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

Who said it was mass.

He throws John a reindeer costume.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

Here, put this on.

JOHN WALKER

(opening eyes for first time)

A reindeer costume?

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

What is Santa without Rudolph?

(puts nose on John's face)

Don't forget your nose.

JOHN WALKER

(getting up)

I refuse to wear a nose.

(takes it off)

I was a trained medical man in Nam. We DO NOT wear noses.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

(putting it back)

You will under my roof. Now get ready. We have a busy day ahead of us.

JOHN WALKER

Where are we going? What will you be doing?

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

Santa and the children's cancer ward at the hospital. Be ready in five minutes. The sleigh waits for no man.

He leaves stealing John's pillow from under his head. John is still stunned.

CUT TO:

SCENE SIX

INT. CHILDREN'S CANCER WARD. MORNING

Tess has the children around her. Some of the children are frail and wearing scarves on their heads. Father Miller, dressed as Santa, and John, as a reluctant Rudolph, come in. Tess walks up to Father Miller.

TESS - ANGEL

You're late.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

Rudolph was complaining all the was over here. His costume itched.

TESS - ANGEL

Well, get to work.

(to John)

You too, Rudolph. Don't forget your nose. Press the button and it lights up.

John shoots her a dirty look. She goes to the children.

TESS - ANGEL

Children, we have a special visitor today. It's Santa and his favorite reindeer Rudolph. Show them your nose, Rudolph.

John reluctantly turns it on.

TESS - ANGEL

Come on up, Santa.

Father Miller, as Santa, addresses the children.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

You all know me. I have made a very special trip, all the way from the North Pole, to personally give you your presents. My friend here will help me. Come on, Rudolph, and bring my bag.

John reluctantly comes over. The morning continues as Father Miller passes out presents. When he is done, he sits down and faces the children.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

You all know tomorrow is a very special day. I'm going to tell you why. It's not only Christmas. It's the birthday of a very special little boy. I'm going to tell you his story.

John watches as Tess smiles at him. He doesn't see.

CUT TO:

SCENE SEVEN

INT. SOUP KITCHEN. DAY

Sam and Tess are waiting by the door. Sam looks at the clock.

SAM - ANGEL

They're late.

TESS - ANGEL

They'll be here. Rudolph was very testy this morning.

Father Miller and John enter in regular clothes.

SAM - ANGEL

You're late, Leonard.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

Blame it on John.

SAM - ANGEL

Well, you're here now.

(gives Leonard apron)

Here, put this on. The line waits.

John first sees Tess.

JOHN WALKER

You got here fast?

TESS - ANGEL

My sleigh was ready.

Sam hands John an apron.

SAM - ANGEL

Put this on. You know the drill.

JOHN WALKER

Where do I start?

SAM - ANGEL

There are some hot trays in the kitchen.

Father Miller goes into the serving line. John watches for a moment. Tess walks over to him.

TESS - ANGEL

It's very simple. You don't need to have your own family to give love.

JOHN WALKER

I guess you're right.

John leaves. Sam walks up to Tess.

SAM - ANGEL

Careful, Tess. You know how the Father feels about free will.

TESS - ANGEL

I wasn't telling him to do anything.

SAM - ANGEL

You weren't?

TESS - ANGEL

I was giving him a gentle nudge.

SAM - ANGEL

Just make sure you don't give him anymore. We're supposed to lay low on this assignment. From now on you're just his teacher.

TESS - ANGEL

I'll remember.

John returns with the hot trays and joins Father Miller. They start feeding.

CUT TO:

SCENE EIGHT

INT. ST. MICHAEL'S CHURCH. LATER THAT DAY

John is by the candle table. Before them is an empty cross. He is fixing them when Father Miller comes up behind him. John hears and turns.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

Thanks for you help this morning. I know it was sudden. We didn't have much time.

JOHN WALKER

Do you always do that?

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

It's the only time of the year I let my hair down.

JOHN WALKER

That costume was itchy.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

It's the fabric. Even my secretary said so. And he's the one who got me doing it. He couldn't wait to put it on.

JOHN WALKER

And off. At least yours was soft. I'll do better next year.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

You won't be here next year.

JOHN WALKER

Where will I be?

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

That's between you

(points to cross)

And him.

He leaves and John looks up.

JOHN WALKER

God, please help me to decide where I will be. I still don't know. I have been a royal screw-up from day one. Even my family said so. Please, grant me the guidance to help make up my mind. Amen.

He walks away, past Sam and Tess who can't be seen.

TESS - ANGEL

He already has, John.

SAM - ANGEL

Just follow your heart, son.

The two walk out of the church.

FADE OUT:

END OF ACT

ACT THREE

FADE IN:

SCENE ONE

INT. VARIOUS SCENES. TWO MONTHS PASS

The next scenes are various shots only. They begin with John talking calls and doing his job. From the window show is falling. The trees are barren. Tess comes in and the two are studying. The snow is stopping and the trees are growing buds. John practices his martial art exercises as Father Miller watches in amazement. The work and the school continues. John also plays this sax to Lane albums as Tess smiles and watches quietly. In between John helps Father Miller into his ceremonial robes. The buds are starting to open. Tess continues her schooling. John helps Father Miller again with his robes. The trees now have leaves.

CUT TO:

SCENE TWO

INT. CHURCH RECTORY. SUNDAY MORNING

John is helping Father Miller with his robes.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

You're getting quite good at this.

JOHN WALKER

I've had plenty of practice. I don't know what I'll do when your secretary comes back.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

You'll take your test and start school.

JOHN WALKER

I guess I'll go back to the kitchen.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

No, I think that is behind you. You've come a long way.

JOHN WALKER

I had help.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

Have decided what you'll be?

JOHN WALKER

(smiling)

I'm getting there.

They finish.

JOHN WALKER

Time to go. It's a full house.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

But how many will be awake when I finish?

JOHN WALKER

Well, maybe if you chose more dynamic subjects?

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

I have to follow rules.

JOHN WALKER

So do I, but I would at least try to keep them awake. Why don't you speak on current issues? It might work.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

Watch your lip, Walker. Let me tell you something about priests. There are two kinds: old and new school. **I** am old school. I liked the mass in Latin.

JOHN WALKER

But Leonard, the world is changing. Change with it.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

The day you become a priest I'll consider your recommendations. Till then keep your mind and mouth to yourself. Let's go. The show must go on.

Father Miller leaves. John looks at a spare collar on the table and picks it up, smiles and looks up.

JOHN WALKER

I have made up my mind, Leonard, and my heart.

He puts it down and leaves.

CUT TO:

SCENE THREE

EXT. OUTSIDE BUILDING. MORNING

Sam, Father Miller, Tess and John are standing by some steps. Teenagers are going inside. John is nervous. Tess is smiling.

TESS - ANGEL

Are you ready?

SAM - ANGEL

How do you feel?

JOHN WALKER

No, and terrified. Look at them, Tess. They're still in High School. They probably think I'm the teacher.

TESS - ANGEL

You'll do fine.

JOHN WALKER

Where will you be?

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

Across the street having coffee.

JOHN WALKER

For two hours? No one can drink that much coffee.

TESS - ANGEL

Trust me. I know someone who can and does.

(primping John up)

Don't worry. You'll do fine. You know this stuff backwards.

JOHN WALKER

None of this I'll ever use again. You should hear some of the questions. If a train is coming at you at five miles an hour and another at seven, how much slower will the second train go before it hits you?

SAM - ANGEL

What's the answer?

JOHN WALKER

Hell if I care. I'm leaving the track and let them hit each other. Sam, some of that stuff is archaic. It's very easy to forget.

TESS - ANGEL

You can forget it after the test.

She kisses his cheek.

TESS - ANGEL

Break a leg.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

And avoid moving trains.

SAM - ANGEL

We'll be right across the street.

John sees Tess holding a large bag.

JOHN WALKER

What's in the bag?

TESS - ANGEL

My payment. Now go.

John runs up the stairs. The three turn to each other.

TESS - ANGEL

Our baby has grown. Let's go eat. I'm hungry.

The three cross the street.

CUT TO:

SCENE FOUR

INT. RESTAURANT. MORNING. -- LATER

Two hours have passed and lunch is finished. The three are waiting patiently by a window table. Father Miller looks at the bag.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

What's in the bag?

TESS - ANGEL

You'll find out soon enough.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

I wonder how he did?

SAM - ANGEL

I'm sure he did just fine. Tess is a fine teacher, the best I've ever known.

TESS - ANGEL

Except for one.

Sam and Tess smile at each other. Father Miller is confused.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

Am I missing something?

Tess looks out the window and sees John waiting to cross the street.

TESS - ANGEL

Looks like he's done.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

How does he look?

SAM - ANGEL

Very happy.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

How can you tell?

SAM - ANGEL

He's hopping across the street.

TESS - ANGEL

Just like a bunny.

SAM - ANGEL

Yet to be born.

TESS - ANGEL

Quiet. He's coming in.

John enters and approaches the table. He is glowing.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

Well, how did it go?

JOHN WALKER

(sitting down)

I aced it.

TESS - ANGEL

I knew you would. All my students do. But remember one thing. You can't fail this test. It depends on how high your score is.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

That's what the schools consider. The higher the score the better.

JOHN WALKER

And what was yours?

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

They didn't have the SAT when I went to school.

JOHN WALKER

They were still using papyrus.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

Hey! I'm not that much older than you.

SAM - ANGEL

So, what have you decided?

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

Or are you going to make us wait?

TESS - ANGEL

Tell us.

JOHN WALKER

Better yet. I'll show you.

He pulls out a brochure from his shirt pocket. It is for a seminary. Father Miller is shocked.

JOHN WALKER

I made my decision weeks ago. I wanted to wait till today to tell you.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

John, are you really sure? It's a big decision. This is more than a job. It's a calling. Think of all the sacrifices you'll be making. Don't you want a wife and family? Once you join it's over for you.

JOHN WALKER

I won't be dying.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

What about sex?

JOHN WALKER

I had all the girls I needed in Nam. I never had my pants on.

(looks at Tess)

Sorry, Tess.

SAM - ANGEL

You were being a soldier.

JOHN WALKER

You might say that.

TESS - ANGEL

Leonard's right. No man should be alone. They all need love.

JOHN WALKER

I won't be alone. As for love, God will love me. Isn't that what you always say, Tess?

(to Leonard)

Leonard, please say something.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

You're not doing this because of me, are you? Because if you are, it's wrong.

JOHN WALKER

You had nothing to do with this decision. It's totally mine. For some reason God helped me and now it's time to pay him back. Leonard, I didn't know if I'll succeed. But, I need, no I want, to try. I saw so much pain in Nam and later on the streets. I want to help others. Besides, I want to be able to criticize your sermons and finally make you listen. Your old school has to go. You even lost me a few times, and I'm your friend. What do you say, Leonard? Will you let me in the club? Let me pay you back.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

Okay. You're in the club, Father Walker.

TESS - ANGEL

Speaking of payback, it's time for my payment.

She reaches into the bag and pulls out the sax.

JOHN WALKER

What are you doing with my sax?

TESS - ANGEL

You're going to play it for me, right here.

JOHN WALKER

Are you nuts?

TESS - ANGEL

No, I'm Tess.

(gives it to him)

I have been waiting months for this. Now play.

JOHN WALKER

What?

TESS - ANGEL

Try some Lydia Lane. I know you know some.

JOHN WALKER

But here? It's a coffee shop.

TESS - ANGEL

The people here can use the entertainment. They look bored stiff. I want my payment, now.

JOHN WALKER

Okay. Here goes nothing.

He puts it to his lips and starts playing. Other people look up from their meals and listen. The three sit back very pleased, especially Father Miller. John finishes and everyone claps. He is embarrassed.

JOHN WALKER

Satisfied, Tess?

TESS - ANGEL

I have payment in full. Good luck, John. May you have a long and happy life.

Sam and Tess stand.

JOHN WALKER

Where are you going?

TESS - ANGEL

I have another student to teach. Only his lesson will be VERY different. It's been an honor knowing you.

John rises, puts down the sax and walks over.

JOHN WALKER

It's been an honor knowing you. I don't think I'll ever meet another person like you.

TESS - ANGEL

You will.

He hugs her.

SAM - ANGEL

Go with God.

JOHN WALKER

You too.

Sam and Tess walk out. John watches as they leave and he sits back down. Father Miller is beaming.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

I really didn't expect this.

JOHN WALKER

What did you expect?

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

I thought it would be auto-mechanic. You just got that beater.

JOHN WALKER

Shit! I could of done that without this test. I wanted more for my life than doing tune-ups everyday.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

Life will not be easy. And it will be very lonely, especially at night.

JOHN WALKER

You do it.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

I always wanted it. I was never wild. I never got into trouble. I have had a very BORING life. You, on the other hand, went to war. You did things I could never imagine.

JOHN WALKER

And I hated it. I LIKE boring. I want the same peace you have. So much of me is still at war.

(looks at hands)

I can still see the blood on my hands. I feel like Lady Macbeth. The blood never comes out. I need this. I need him. He is the only who can clean these hands. Have I convinced you?

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

Yes. I'll get in touch with the seminary. How will you pay for this?

JOHN WALKER

The G.I. bill. My parents won't help me. Strange, war is paying for peace.

The two men look at each other in silence. John finally breaks it.

JOHN WALKER

Well, what about lunch? I'm starving. Give me the menu.

Father Miller gives it to him and smiles.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

Welcome, FATHER Walker.

CUT TO:

SCENE FIVE

INT. JOHN'S BEDROOM. MORNING

John is packing a small case when Father Miller enters. John turns and sees him holding a box and a paper bag.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

Almost ready?

JOHN WALKER

Ready as I'll ever be. What's in the packages?

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

I'm giving you the Lane albums.

(gives him box)

It finally came. You will formally be the man in black.

JOHN WALKER

Just like Johnny Cash.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

Make sure you walk the line correctly.

John takes the box and opens it. It contains a shirt and collar. He holds the collar in his hands and takes a deep breath.

JOHN WALKER

It's finally happening.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

Did you call your parents?

JOHN WALKER

They told me I'm crazy. I've always been a disappointment to them. This is no exception.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

Aren't they supporting you in any way?

JOHN WALKER

No. It seems they want grandchildren. I told them I wasn't Jewish. Rabbi's can have families.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

Are you really sure, John? Children are a gift from God. There is nothing wrong with wanting them.

JOHN WALKER

Your flock are your children? Mine will be mine.

(walks over to Miller)

I'm going to make a confession.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

You've got the right man for that. What is it, my child?

JOHN WALKER

You have always been my idol.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

Now, now, you know how the big guy feels about idol worship?

JOHN WALKER

Big guy? I'm wearing off on you. You may enter the 20th century yet.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

John, I don't want to be your idol. I just want to be your friend, and partner in crime.

JOHN WALKER

I could never begin to pay you back. I owe you all so much.

John extends his hand to shake Father Miller's. Father Miller hugs him instead. John is shocked.

JOHN WALKER

Why, Leonard, you showed emotion?

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

Don't spread it around. I have an image to maintain.

Father Miller pulls away.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

The car is waiting.

JOHN WALKER

I'll be right there. I just have one stop before we go. I need to thank Sam.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

I saved you the trip. I went by there. He's gone to his next assignment, whatever that means. That's what the new guy said.

JOHN WALKER

What's his name?

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

Adam. He has a partner, Raphael. Oh that reminds me. I did some research. You will have a roommate you already know.

JOHN WALKER

Who?

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

You remember Rikki?

JOHN WALKER

The gang banger with the large eagle tattoo on his back?

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

That very one. Seems he had some type of epiphany. Tess had something to do with it. Don't ask me what. He found God. He's very young but he's agreed to be your roommate, no matter how old you are.

JOHN WALKER

You make me sound ancient. I am young at heart and mind.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

To Rikki you will be old.

(laughs lightly)

God forbid. Two new-school preachers in the same place. It's a miracle if that school will still be standing in six months. Let's go. The car is waiting. Come on, Johnny. It's time you walk the line.

John puts the shirt and collar in his bag and they leave.

FADE OUT:


End file.
